1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a support device for a needle cylinder of a circular knitting machine and, more specifically, to such a device which can minimize the effect of expansion and contraction of the cylinder which might occur during knitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been found in circular knitting machines that the mounting configuration for the needle cylinder often results in it being susceptible to expansion and contraction as a result of heat generated during knitting. The linear expansion of a cylinder fixedly mounted at its lower end has an undesirable effect on the knitted article by causing the stitch size to uncontrollably vary. This uncontrolled variation becomes more of a problem as higher knitting machine speeds are obtained and produce higher operating temperatures.
An array of sinkers for the machine are supported at and move with the upper portion of the needle cylinder and the stitch size is determined by the distance between the sinkers and a vertically located stitch cam. If the needle cylinder is mounted at its lower end, expansion of the cylinder changes the vertical relationship of the sinkers to the stitch cam to cause the undesired alteration of the stitch size.